


Ad aeternum

by coviello



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coviello/pseuds/coviello
Summary: Прошло несколько месяцев, и однажды вернувшийся с задания Томас увидел красный макинтош на Лерк. Это было вполне ожидаемо, учитывая ту прорву времени, которую девчонка проводила с Мастером, и упрекнуть его в несправедливости китобой бы не посмел.Но каждый раз, когда она исчезала из Радшора больше, чем на пару дней, Томас перед сном закрывал глаза и представлял, как Билли оступается на скользкой от дождя крыше и ломает свою чёртову шею.





	Ad aeternum

Томас всегда рядом.

С тех пор, как Дауд обратил на него внимание, уделяя время, чтобы объяснить ошибки в использовании клинка, Томас почувствовал некую «избранность». С каждым годом он все ближе и ближе перебирался к комнате мастера, довольствуясь пусть не самыми удобными, но самыми выгодными углами для ночлега. И, что самое главное, он почти всегда знал, вернулся ли мастер на базу.  
Среди китобоев никто не в курсе, что Томас был рожден вовсе не в подворотне, а в одном из богатых домов на углу Квартала особняков. Не аристократ, всего лишь сын хозяина и горничной, который имел возможность наблюдать жизнь богачей на столь близком расстоянии, что ему осточертела такая жизнь уже в детстве. Больше запретов, чем у любого уличного мальчишки, и никакой компенсации сверху.  
Дауд его не убил, когда явился по душу «дорогого папочки» Тома. Вспорол старику глотку, грязно, быстро, пачкая супружескую постель брызгами крови, а после вонзил клинок в грудь проснувшейся жене лорда.  
Том всё видел через стеклянную балконную дверь, и даже не подумал о том, чтобы спрятаться, так и прилип лбом к стеклу, завороженно наблюдая, как неизвестный тогда ещё убийца достает из кармана тряпочку и брезгливо отирает лезвие, после чего резко оборачивается назад, впиваясь глазами в лицо мальчишки.  
Надеяться на то, что убийца не заметит его, было глупо, но в последний момент Том растерял свой запал и дернулся назад, позорно падая на задницу и отползая к краю балкона, когда незнакомец бесшумно вышел из комнаты к нему и притворил дверь.  
Он успел выпрямиться, когда мужчина подступил совсем близко к нему и цепко схватил рукой в кожаной перчатке за подбородок, разглядывая лицо мальчика с придирчивостью рабовладельца.  
Том мог разглядеть только глаза – прищуренные, чуть насмешливые – большая часть лица была скрыта черной тканью. Взгляд у убийцы был совсем не жуткий, и даже несмотря на обнаженный клинок в опасной близости от своего тела, Том расслабился.  
\- Скажешь, что ничего не видел, мальчик? – хрипло уточнил незнакомец, отпуская лицо юноши и отступая на шаг назад, насколько позволяла ширина балкона.  
\- Я… Видел всё, - обхватив себя руками, пробормотал Том, - Вы убили лорда. И леди.  
\- И трёх человек из личной охраны лорда, - покивал мужчина, почему-то убирая клинок и сдергивая платок с лица.  
Тогда Том впервые увидел лицо будущего Клинка Дануолла – молодое, слегка смуглое и полное язвительной насмешки.  
\- Ты не похож на щенка лорда. Но ты здесь, значит не уличный. Служка? – убийца прислонился спиной к стене и, вынув из кармана пачку сигарет, закурил. Для полной картины под названием «безмятежность» ему не хватало только кресла и бокала вина.  
\- Я Том, - поделился мальчик, жадно разглядывая ночного гостя, - Просто Том. Принял вас за вора, вот и решил поглядеть...  
\- Не очень-то ты любил лорда и леди, да, просто Том? – усмехнулся убийца, а после чуть вытянул руку вперед, и спустя миг оказался рядом, балансируя ловко на узкой балконной оградке. Том вздрогнул, мотнул головой, пытаясь сбросить наваждение, но мужчина никуда не делся, продолжая возвышаться над ним.  
«Китовьи кости», - не к месту подумалось мальчику, когда незнакомец присел на корточки, и перевязь на его груди оказалась перед лицом Тома.  
Желтоватые, неровно обрезанные китовьи кости, игрушки еретиков. Том протянул руку, но убийца ловко поймал её за запястье, не давая дотронуться до амулетов.  
\- Чёрная магия… - констатировал Том достаточно спокойно для человека, который с десяток минут назад наблюдал убийство собственного отца, а после ещё более чудные вещи.  
\- И не страшно? – на вопрос незнакомца Том пожал плечами равнодушно. Парой этажей ниже, в комнатке для слуг спала его мать, и под её подушкой лежали чётки из китовьей кости, которые она каждый вечер сжимала до побелевших костяшек, бормоча одними губами одной ей ведомые молитвы. Том считал мать чудачкой, но отрицать очевидное не привык.  
\- Если бы я умел так делать, то не прислуживал бы этому свину, - внезапно огрызнулся он, вырывая руку.  
И убийца рассмеялся, исчезая в легкой дымке с ароматом воздуха после грозы.  
В следующую же ночь он вернулся, чтобы предложить Тому другую жизнь, куда более грязную, но свободную, и тот ни секунды не раздумывал, прежде чем обхватить протянутую ему руку и исчезнуть с вместе с Даудом из своей прошлой жизни.

***

Томас сердится.

Лерк пришла в банду через три года после Томаса и сразу магическим образом заняла внимание Мастера. Девчонок в их рядах отродясь не было, Дауд не привел за эти годы ни одну. Но Лерк пришла сама, тощая и ловкая, словно уж; пробралась на базу, минуя охраняющих вход парней, и подобралась близко-близко к Мастеру.  
Конечно, тот заметил слежку, а после ещё и устроил взбучку невнимательным патрульным, но с тех пор Билли осталась с ними.  
Их было не больше десятка в тот момент, и ютились они в трущобах, даже и не надеясь на лучшую жизнь. Мечтателей, сующихся в банду в поисках наживы, то и дело находили заколотыми городской стражей, оставались лишь самые отчаявшиеся и надёжные, и грезящую морем Лерк никто не воспринимал всерьёз. Кроме Мастера и Томаса, который видел каждую промашку новенькой… и каждый успех.  
Когда они перебрались в Затопленный квартал, жизнь стала куда проще, подхватить лихорадку или чуму парни не боялись, а растащенные с жироварни макинтоши и противогазы дарили призрачное ощущение защиты. Дауд забрал себе красный плащ, а второй такой же убрал в сундук в том помещении, которое нарек своим кабинетом, вход куда большинству был закрыт.  
\- Его получит тот, кому я больше всего доверяю, - сообщил он безапелляционным тоном, - Нечего вам пока привлекать лишнее внимание, лучше бы стрелять точнее учились.  
Прошло несколько месяцев, и однажды вернувшийся с задания Томас увидел красный макинтош на Лерк. Это было вполне ожидаемо, учитывая ту прорву времени, которую девчонка проводила с Мастером, и упрекнуть его в несправедливости китобой бы не посмел.  
Но каждый раз, когда она исчезала из Радшора больше, чем на пару дней, Томас перед сном закрывал глаза и представлял, как Билли оступается на скользкой от дождя крыше и ломает свою чёртову шею. Или попадается в руки проклятых шарманщиков и медленно сходит с ума от омерзительного звука.  
А Билли возвращалась каждый раз, иногда бывала слегка потрёпанной, но даже тогда не позволяла никому увидеть её слабости. Томасу казалось, что это временно, до первой осечки, но время играло лишь на пользу Лерк, и вскоре та стала едва ли не единственной, с кем Мастер предпочитал заговаривать не о работе.  
Годы сделали его жестким («Уставшим», - сказал как-то желторотый новичок и словил от Томаса смачную оплеуху) и охладевшим, когда-то насмешливые глаза с искоркой теперь глядели на Томаса равнодушно, будто бы даже не узнавая. Маски их обезличивали, но Томас не желал верить, что в один – ужасный – день Мастеру будет наплевать, чей клинок прикроет ему спину. Конечно, если это будет не клинок проклятой Билли Лерк.

***

Томас ведет дневник. 

Под него он приспособил большую учетную книгу с выцветшими страницами, найденную в одном из складских помещений Радшора. Не то чтобы он имел склонность к жизнеописанию, но это здорово отвлекало от унылого свиста ветра, прорывающегося в заколоченные досками окна торговой палаты.  
Поначалу Томас записывал имена своих жертв – «клиентов», как их порою называла Билли Лерк – а рядом ставил дату и в паре строк описывал, каким образом работа была выполнена. Тогда ему казалось, что он таким образом научится не совершать ошибок и вскоре достигнет мастерства Дауда.  
Спустя некоторое время даже мысли об этом стали казаться ему смешными. Однажды Мастер вызвал его себе в помощь, не желая, видимо, марать руки уборкой.  
\- Уберите это, лишний шум сейчас ни к чему, - бросил Мастер Томасу и Честеру словно нехотя и исчез в пыльно-чёрной дымке. Подтверждение ему никогда не требовалось, правила были простыми – или ты делаешь всё, или тебе не место в «Китобоях».  
На памяти Томаса ни один человек не покинул Затопленного квартала по своей воле. Были неудачные смерти, один мальчишка лишился глаз попав под жгучий плевок хрустака, будучи без противогаза, но и только.  
Разглядывая аккуратную работу Мастера, Томас задумался о том, что ему понадобится не один год, чтобы справляться точно так же с целью – красиво, с хирургической точностью. Нетрудно было понять причину, по которой Дауд предпочитал работать самостоятельно, впутывая помощников лишь в крайнем случае.  
В тот день, складывая тела хозяев особняка в их постели, китобой понял, почему Дауд вызвал их, и дело было вовсе не в том, что лидер решил переложить неприятную часть заказа на подчиненных. И Томас перестает вести счёт. Отныне он пишет в дневник лишь все свои мысли, ведь никто не станет читать – в рядах китобоев нет места подлости.

***

Томас чертовски влюблён.

Его братья по оружию почти не отлучались с базы, но если такое происходило, то они стремились в «Золотую кошку» или зажимали последних оставшихся здоровых торговок. Пара ребят даже посматривали на Лерк, но щупать её рисковали лишь глазами, и опасения эти явно были небезосновательны.  
Томас был бы рад влюбиться в самого Аутсайдера, лишь бы не переживать то, что приходится. В конце концов, его дурацкие эмоции заставили руку дрогнуть, и он, не отбив удара, напоролся животом на клинок смотрителя. Поначалу он даже боли особой не почувствовал, лишь зажал рану рукой и прикончил ублюдка, но после его настигла темнота, а последним воспоминанием был край красного плаща, скользнувший перед глазами.  
Очнулся он на кровати в одной из заброшенных квартир Затопленного квартала, туго и умело перевязанный так, что лишний раз не вздохнешь. Мастер – без плаща и перевязи – сидел в кресле поодаль и читал что-то.  
\- В порядке? – спросил Дауд спокойно, - Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
Парень поднял не него непонимающий взгляд, и предположил:  
\- Больше такого... не повторится?  
Лидер хмыкнул, как показалось китобою, неодобрительно и сел на край кровати, чуть надавил на плечо Томаса, не давая встать, когда тот вскинулся ему навстречу. Парень лишь поморщится и послушно упал обратно на твердую большую подушку.  
\- В другой раз ты окажешься в такой ситуации один, и некому будет вытащить твою дурью башку из пекла, - беззлобно отчитал Дауд ученика, - Тебе нужно время для восстановления, ночевать будешь здесь, у нас недостаточно эликсиров, чтобы вылечить тебе заражение, а это место по-крайней мере не так загажено. Я пришлю кого-нибудь принести тебе еды и перевязать.  
Мужчина встал, оставляя поверх одеяла что-то, и направился к оконному проему – дверь была завалена обломками мебели – чтобы покинуть здание.  
\- И да, - он на мгновение замер и обернулся на лежащего парня, окидывая его тяжелым взглядом, - Выбрось это из головы, Томас.  
Миг – и Дауд исчез, а Томас потянулся к книге, оставленной на его кровати. Когда он подтянул её к себе и глянул на обложку, сердце ухнуло куда-то к желудку – то был его собственный дневник.

***

Томас не способен на предательство.

Мастер смотрел в стекла противогаза тем самым взглядом, что и много лет назад почувствовал на себе «просто Том», наблюдающий за убийством отца сквозь стеклянную дверь.  
«Чернила, чистая вода, последний номер газеты» - гласила записка, приколотая дротиком у двери кабинета. Китобой даже не думал о том, что обычно за такими мелочами бегают мальчишки-новички, просто принес все необходимое и оставил на столе, а Дауд окликнул его по имени и велел задержаться.  
Для привыкшего сливаться с окружением Томаса это стало приятной неожиданностью, а после Дауд велел ему так же снять маску.  
\- Я должен видеть твои глаза, - хмуро объяснил он, пока китобой расстегивал крепления. Чуть сощурившись от света с непривычки – в основном он снимал маску лишь на ночь – Томас поднял взгляд на Мастера. Тот одобрительно кивнул, не переставая разглядывать подчиненного.  
Сейчас Томас мало напоминал того мальчишку, коим был двенадцать лет назад, что снаружи, что внутри. Попроси его Дауд влезть на статую покойной Императрицы и упасть оттуда головой вниз, парень сделал бы это, и он отчаянно надеялся, что по его глазам можно прочесть именно это.  
\- Я тебя не съем, Томас, - голос Дауда был чуть насмешлив, но лицо - непроницаемым. Он разгладил примятую газету и как бы невзначай уточнил, - Ты думал о том, что… кто-то из твоих товарищей может оказаться предателем?  
Как день ясно, что он спрашивал о Лерк, и Томасу хотелось бы сказать, что по ней сразу было видно все её грязные намерения, но лгать Мастеру Томас не мог.  
\- Любой может предать, даже самый близкий, - нейтрально ответил он, опуская глаза к подгнившим доскам пола, - Особенно самый близкий.  
\- Но не ты? – буднично уточнил Дауд, шелестя газетными страницами, - Мне ужасно не хочется тратить время на воспитание людей, которым я доверяю свою жизнь. Сколько бы ты взял за мою голову, Томас?  
Это был вопрос из разряда запретных, и китобой сжал зубы, чтобы не высказаться крепко, послав в бездну субординацию. Выдохнув, он оторвал взгляд от пола и едва слышно произнес:  
\- Вы меня знаете.  
\- Её я тоже знал. Или думал, что знаю, - задумчиво протянул Мастер, отвлекаясь на что-то в газете, а после смял её и кинул на пол, к горке мусора, который обычно шел на обогрев тех немногих комнат, где ночевали китобои, - В любом случае, мне нужно доверенное лицо. Я дам знать, когда мне понадобится что-то, теперь можешь идти.  
Томас как-то слишком быстро скрылся за дверью, а ночью услышал негромкое бормотание Мастера, перемежающееся тяжелым дыханием и проклятиями.  
Наутро он старательно старался игнорировать не выспавшийся вид лидера, пожимая плечами на вопрос «что с Мастером?» от приятелей.  
Мастер в порядке, он сильный и всё выдержит. Какой-то глупой предательнице не разрушить то, что строилось годами, не сломить человека, который вылез буквально из трущоб, чтобы наводить одним своим именем страх на впечатлительных дамочек и широкоплечих стражей.  
Поговаривали, что Дауду под силу уничтожить парочку толлбоев в одиночку, и может разве простая девчонка Билли оказать столь пагубное влияние?  
Про сильных людей обычно говорят, что они не гнутся, а лишь ломаются, и Томас собирался выдержать на себе груз оказанного доверия, чего бы это ему не стоило, лишь бы Мастер перестал просыпаться по ночам, словно ожидая очередного предательского удара.

***

Томас не сразу узнает её, когда задевает плечом на улице солнечной Карнаки. 

В руках незнакомки кулёк с апельсинами, и она отпускает его, чтобы схватиться за локоть мужчины. Он тормозит лишь на секунду, а после вырывает руку, торопясь, но слышит:  
\- Томас!  
От звука собственного имени бывший китобой морщится. Его уже не первый год никто так не называл, с тех самых пор, как он растворился в паутине улиц, распустив китобоев, вверенных ему Даудом. Признать перед самим собой, что один единственный человек ему дороже судьбы всей организации, было непросто, и может, не этого Мастер желал, когда ушел и оставил свой красный плащ на столе, напоследок улыбнувшись устало и проговорив: «Ну вот, теперь он твой. Не подведи меня, Томас».  
И он подвёл, предпочтя отойти от дел и броситься в погоню, отсекая город за городом. К собственному стыду, он только тогда осознал, что почти ничего не знает о наставнике, буквально заменившем ему отца.  
На Серконосе он обосновался около трёх месяцев назад, изучая газеты и слухи в жалких попытках найти упоминания хоть об одном инциденте с человеком, в котором можно было узнать Дауда. И судьба решила, очевидно, посмеяться, подсунув ему вместо Дауда предательницу-Лерк.  
Он думал, что ненавидит её, но годы стёрли из памяти тот день, лица погибших братьев и мрачный взгляд Мастера, который словно приклеился к нему после того происшествия.  
Почему-то Томас может лишь помнить, как он с Билли и другими молодыми китобоями ищут хрустаков в Центральном Радшоре и с совершенно не грозным смехом подрывают уродцев, чтобы после достать заляпанные, но от того не менее ценные жемчужинки из получившегося месива.  
Он помнит спарринги, некоторые задания, на которые им приходилось выбираться вместе, и ещё много чего, но как вызвать былую злобу к Лерк – понятия не имеет.  
Билли смотрит на него и опускается на корточки, чтобы собрать рассыпавшиеся апельсины. Томас вроде куда-то спешил, но такой внезапный призрак прошлого вытесняет из его головы планы, и он опускается рядом, поднимая рыжие плоды и укладывая их друг на дружку.  
\- Поговорим? – голос у Билли совсем сел, курит верно много, решает Томас. Он вертит в руках апельсин – уже три месяца здесь, а всё никак не привыкнет к таким необычным фруктам – и кивает головой в сторону крыши небольшого магазинчика.  
Они полулежат на нагретом солнцем металле, словно им вновь около двадцати, и лениво о чем-то говорят.  
Билли рассказывает о том, как ей удалось стать капитаном целого корабля, и Томас едко уточняет, вмещает ли та посудина хотя бы одного человека, кроме неё самой. Он отбивает рассказом о том, как Дауд оставил ему все свое наследие, и Лерк фыркает мол: «А ты всё просрал?» и получает болезненный тычок в бок локтем.  
\- Я думала… Ну, найти его, знаешь, - Билли закуривает, стряхивая пепел на крышу рядом с собой, а Томас расковыривает липкую шкурку апельсина, чтобы занять руки чем-нибудь. Признавать вслух, что он ищет Мастера уже не первый год, он не намерен, да и кажется Лерк это и так поняла.  
\- Думаешь, он будет тебе рад? – он поднимает брови чуть насмешливо, но Билли кажется вполне серьёзной.  
\- Я сохранила маску и клинок, что он дал мне. Даже если он решит прикончить меня, мне уже нечего терять. Сделанного не воротишь, - с легким оттенком трагизма произносит она, и Томас фыркает беззлобно.  
\- Дура ты, Лерк, - лишь произносит он, - Желай он казнить тебя, сделал бы это сразу, но он отпустил тебя после того, как ты обвинила его при всех в слабости.  
И добавляет, спустя минуту:  
\- Окажись я на твоем месте, мы бы сейчас не говорили.  
Билли молчит и отводит глаза, и Томас многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, что творится в голове бывшей правой руки Мастера.

***

Томас не намерен просить помощи.

Под покровом ночи он ступает на борт небольшого корабля, где по его суждениям живёт Билли, и роется в многочисленных бумажках при тусклом свете масляной лампы.  
Сам не зная, что ищет, он перетряхивает книги, вскрывает письма. Из-под старой газеты выпадает крошечный бумажный квадратик, и Томас никогда бы не обратил внимание на него, но что-то заставляет его подхватить бумажку и поднести ближе к глазам, в попытке прочесть почти выцветший текст.  
Когда дверь за его спиной громко открывается, он пытается встать, но его прижимает к полу сильная рука, а у горла оказывается обычная вилка.  
Билли зла, когда слезает с него, и Томас готов провалиться в Бездну от непонятного стыда.  
\- Если хочешь что-то спросить – спроси, идиот, - выплевывает Лерк, и замолкает, когда видит глаза Томаса – чуточку безумные, и чертовски несчастные. Он всё ещё сжимает в руке крошечный клочок бумаги, словно какое-то сокровище.  
\- Ты знаешь… Где он? – глухо спрашивает Томас, и голос его предательски дрожит, будто ему не сорок, а вновь пятнадцать.  
Билли подталкивает его к кровати, и сама садится рядом, накрывая его сжатую вокруг записки ладонь своей теплой и сухой рукой.  
\- Нет, - она качает головой, - Но он знает, где мы.  
Томас недоверчиво с минуту смотрит ей в глаза, а после разочарованно отворачивается, и Билли просто не может его прогнать.  
\- Здесь есть, пожалуй, свободная каюта, - бросает она уже стоя у двери, - Но если ты заблюешь мне тут всё при качке – отмывать будешь сам! И верни мои бумаги на место.  
Бывший китобой отрешенно кивает и, когда Лерк выходит, бесшумно прикрыв дверь, он вновь подносит к глазам бумажку, на которой чётким знакомым до боли почерком выведено: 

«Скоро я тебя найду.  
Д.»


End file.
